Le rugissement du serpent
by SpeediShoot
Summary: C'est ma toute première fanfiction, j'avais envie de traiter de sujets que je n'avais jamais rencontrés dans l'univers d'HP, je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, j'écris pour le plaisir, soyez indulgents ' 1- L'histoire se déroule après la guerre contre Voldemort, pour situer. 2- J'aime utiliser les termes VO.
1. Chapter 1

Le professeur Macgonagall se leva doucement, amenant son verre en cristal à hauteur de ses épaules, le tenant à bout de bras, dans son autre main une petite cuillère en or, le tintement produit par le contact de ses deux ustensiles fit taire les élèves surexcités.

J'en faisait partit.

Une fois que le dernier chuchotement se fut éteint, la vieille dame prit la parole d'un ton ferme mais emplit d'une gravité qui ne trompait personne dans l'assistance.

-Suite aux derniers événements survenus..., Dit-elle en me jetant un regard furtif avant de reprendre : L'ensemble des professeurs se sont réunis lors d'un conseil spécial visant à régler ces problèmes depuis trop longtemps ignorés.

Quelques enseignants hochèrent la tète, Mister Duncan, qui enseignait les Défenses Contre les forces du mal et qui était directeur de la maison Gryffindor eut une grimace de dégoût, pas étonnant vu sa position dans cette affaire, en revanche, Miss Carter, directrice de Slytherin et professeur de Potions sourit légèrement, elle me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil, je lui répondait d'une respectueuse inclinaison de la tète, c'était en partie grâce à elle que j'étais encore vivant.

-La guerre des maisons ne peut plus se poursuivre, Déclara Mcgonagal, Slytherin et Gryffindor se sont trop longtemps entre-déchirés, les conséquences furent désastreuses et resteront à jamais gravées dans nos esprits .

Des sanglots retentirent à la table des Hufflepuff, je ne tournais pas la tète, je savais qui venait de craquer, moi même les larmes me venaient aux yeux, je les retenais en sachant pertinemment qu'elles sortiraient le soir lorsque personne ne me verrait.

-Nous devons cesser de réparer les dégâts que ces conflits génèrent, il nous faut tout recommencer.

La vieille dame prit une inspiration et conclut avec un regret visible :

-Les quatre maisons d'Hogwart sont dissoutes à partir de maintenant.

La, vous vous demandez ce qu'il a pu bien se passer cette année pour que les professeurs en arrivent à de telles extrémités ? Pas étonnant, laissez moi vous raconter toute l'histoire...

Je m'appelle Selyan Damosel, je suis né en France, à Paris, mon père, il y a peu de chances pour que vous le connaissiez, un simple sorcier ayant fait carrière dans la vente de balais de course. Ma mère c'est une autre histoire, vous connaissez Fleur Delacour ? L'épouse du célèbre Bill Weasley ? C'est ma tante, je suis le fils unique de Gabrielle Delacour, sa petite sœur.

Hors donc, ma mère travaillait aux affaires étrangères du gouvernement Français (version Sorciers évidemment), peu de temps après mes 17 ans elle fut nommée ambassadrice du pays en Grande Bretagne.

A l'époque j'étais élève à la prestigieuse Beauxbaton, deux choix s'offraient à nous, ou bien je restait en France, ou bien nous acceptions la proposition du ministère de la magie qui consistait à me laissant terminer mes études en Angleterre.

Notre décision fut vite prise, écrire « Hogwart » couplé à « Beauxbaton » sur son CV était la garantie d'un avenir magistral.

Aussi il fut décidé que j'étudierais chez les Anglais.

J'avais beaucoup de chance, j'étais prodigieusement bon dans les langues étrangères, à défaut des autres matières ou je restait médiocre à tout points de vue.

Le 7 Septembre j'étais à la Gare de King Cross, devant le mur menant à la voix 9/34, j'étais excité mais en même temps apeuré, on parlait de l'école comme d'un modèle de réussite, c'était l'élite, l'Harvard des Sorciers !

Je devais avoir l'air malin, à regarder les autres jeunes foncer à travers le mur, j'étais venu seul et n'avais aucune idée de la procédure pour passer.

N'en pouvant plus de cette attente, je décidais de demander à une fille entouré de ses amies quelques indications. Aussitôt qu'elles me virent, les damoiselles se mirent à glousser furieusement, c'était normal, mon orgueil se gonfla, j'avais du sang Velane après tout, et même si j'étais un garçon cela se voyait, mes cheveux noirs coupés court, mon regard bleu glacé, mes traits avenants, tout cela me donnait un certain succès avec la gent féminine.

N'allez pas croire que j'étais magnifique, mais j'avais tout simplement un charme indéniable, objectivement j'étais de taille moyenne, presque « petit », mon visage n'était pas parfait, j'avais des sourcils un peu trop ténus et des lèvres très fines qui pouvaient me donner un air cruel lorsque je souriais, cependant cela était rare car mon expression restait souvent calme, neutre. J'avais un grain de beauté sur la joue gauche aussi, juste au niveau de mes pommettes (que j'avais hautes), il paraît que cela contribuait à renforcer mon capital séduction, je le croyais avec joie.

-Bonjour, pouvez m'expliquez comment on... ? Demandais-je doucement en désignant le mur.

Elle rougit, avec ses cheveux roux c'était amusant, puis elle répondit un peu précipitamment :

-Tu cours sans t'arrêter et normalement tu passe sans problèmes.

-Merci beaucoup, tu t'appelle comment ? Terminais-je gentiment.

Je voulais me faire des connaissances, pas question de passer l'année seul dans mon coin.

-Sarah... , Commença t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement les yeux écarquillés de frayeur.

Je me retournais vivement et me retrouvais tète à tète avec un type qui faisait bien trois mètres de plus que moi, levant la tète je découvrais un garçon ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sarah, il me regarda d'un air furieux et me souffla :

-Tu touche à ma sœur, tu meurt.

Je déglutissais et hochait la tète en silence, ses yeux verts étincelait de haine, je pensais qu'il allait me découper en morceaux sur place.

Il me poussa d'un geste brusque de l'épaule et rejoignit sa sœur, il lui fit signe de la tète de le suivre et poussa son chariot vers le mur, avant qu'ils ne passent dans le monde des sorciers j'entendis distinctement :

-Les filles de Gryffindor ne sont pas des putes.

C'était le début de mes ennuis, Hogwart allait se révéler beaucoup plus sombre que ce que l'on m'avait décrit...


	2. Chapter 2: Le choix du Choixpeau

2- Le choix du Choixpeau

Je gardais les yeux fixés sur le mur un bon moment, qui était ce type ? Comment osait-il me parler ainsi ?

Et pourquoi m'étais-je laissé intimider ainsi ?

Aussitôt je me mis à le détester, personne ne m'avais jamais parler de cette manière la, à Beauxbaton j'étais l'un des garçons les plus populaires, toutes les filles me voulaient et j'étais invité dans toutes les soirées.

Gardant une expression neutre je fermais les yeux et me dirigeait vers le mur, je retenais mon souffle, une sourde angoisse me comprimait les cotes, et si je ne passais pas ? Après tout je n'étais pas un élève d'Hogwart actuellement...

Mais j'ai réussi.

En ouvrant les yeux j'ai découvert un quai totalement chaotique, on courait dans tout les sens, des première années ayant perdu leurs valises, une fille qui cherchait désespérément son hiboux, un garçon qui se cognait partout en demandant « Avez vous vu mes lunettes ? ».

C'était très drôle, je me souviens avoir ris discrètement.

Je suis entré dans le train et me suis déniché une cabine vide dans le fond du wagon, j'ai installé mes affaires dans le porte bagage et ai fait sortir mon chat.

Le règlement était clair, un hiboux, un chat ou un crapaud, les seuls animaux autorisés, mais c'était déjà beaucoup, Beauxbaton n'en acceptait aucun.

J'avais embarqué Rimbaud, le chat de la maison, il avait un nom épouvantable choisi par ma mère, une dingue de poésie, c'était un beau spécimen, tout d'abord il était énorme, des années de sieste intensive et de gavage aux croquettes lui avaient donné une carrure plus proche d'un ours miniature que d'un chaton. Ensuite il avait le poil noir comme de l'encre, court (comme moi on pourrait dire), soyeux (pas vraiment comme moi), et des yeux couleur ambre absolument captivants.

Sinon il avait la même attitude que tout les matous, dédaigneuse, digne d'un pharaon, mais sans la sacralité.

Une fois qu'il fut libéré de sa cage il se lova sur le siège en face de moi et s'endormit aussitôt, rien ne pouvait entamer son flegme légendaire.

Ce n'était pas mon cas, je bouillait d'impatience d'arriver à Hogwart, je me demandais dans quelle maison j'allais ètre envoyé, on m'avait beaucoup parlé de leurs attributs, Ravenclaw les studieux, Gryffindor les hardis, Hufflepuff les loyaux et Slytherin les ambitieux. Chaque maison avait sa réputation, ainsi on disait des premiers qu'ils ne savaient pas rire et consacraient leurs vies aux études, des seconds qu'ils étaient gentils mais bons à rien, des troisièmes qu'ils étaient d'un grand courage et certainement les meilleurs qui soient, quand aux derniers, c'étaient des roublards, auxquels il ne fallait pas faire confiance, leur histoire était entaché de sang et de larmes, d'où venait Lord Voldemort ? Celui qui avait terrorisé le monde pendant plus de trente ans , c'était un Slytherin évidemment.

A Beauxbaton nous n'avions pas de maisons, c'était une particularité propre à Hogwart et qui rajoutait à sa réputation.

Dans le couloir s'affairaient les préfets, apparemment un élève s'était retrouvé stupéfixié et on cherchait le coupable, j'ai passé ma tète à l'extérieur pour suivre les recherches, un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans était étendu à terre, une préfète s'activait au dessus de lui pour annuler le sortilège, il finit par se réveiller, la fille lui demanda si il se souvenait de celui ou celle qui l'avait attaqué, il allait parlé, j'en était certain, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, il secoua la tète et se réfugia dans son compartiment.

La préfète parut comprendre et donna un coup de pied de rage dans le mur, elle était plutôt jolie, brune, la peau mat, les yeux marrons en amande, vêtue façon moldue mais avec goût, sur son gilet noir était accroché un petit insigne de préfet aux couleurs vert et argent.

C'était une Slytherin.

Elle s'aperçut que je la regardais et me lança un regard froid, puis elle dit :

-Tu as vu quelque chose avec le gamin ?

Étonné je ne répondis pas tout de suite, mais face à son air déterminé je fit un signe de négation de la tète.

-Alors pourquoi tu reste planté la ? Va dans ton compartiment et n'en bouge plus ! S'exclama t-elle à bout de nerfs avant de partir d'un pas décidé.

Je m'exécuta et lança-un regard désolé à Rimbaud.

-Bon...tu crois qu'elle a ses règles ?

Il miaula. Je hocha la tète et murmura pour moi même.

-Dommage, elle est très jolie, je me demande comment elle s'appelle.

Sur ses pensées le train démarra, j'entendis un bruit de chute devant ma porte, je me releva pour vérifier si personne ne s'était fait mal et vit un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année en train de se plaquer une main sur le nez, du sang coulait entre ses doigts, à terre, le contenu d'une valise était étalé.

En bon camarade je l'aida à rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés dans le wagon, puis je lui proposa de venir s'installer avec moi, il accepta avec méfiance et s'assit face à moi, Rimbaud lui lança une œillade assassine lorsqu'il dut déplacer son royal postérieur de quelques centimètres.

Le garçon était étonnant, ce que l'on voyait d'abord étaient ses cheveux d'un bleu vif, ses sourcils l'étaient tout autant, c'était donc une couleur naturelle, jamais je n'avais vu ça, ensuite, il était déjà habillé de son uniforme, mais d'une façon étrange, sa chemise blanche était ouverte sur un t-shirt des Sex Pistols, sa cravate de Gryffindor pendouillait lâchement à sa ceinture qui soutenait un Jean bleu déchiré, enfin, sur sa nuque, se dessinait un tatouage noir en forme de spirale.

Je le regarda dans les yeux, il sembla gêné et n'osa rien dire, je lui souri puis il prit la parole un peu plus confiant :

-Merci pour ton aide, je m'appelle Ted Lupin, et toi ?

-C'est normal, moi je suis Selyan Damosel.

-Marrant, je t'ai jamais vu en cours, tu est dans quelle maison ?

Ce qui me choqua le plus dans sa question est la façon dont il me demanda mon appartenance, d'un ton très dur.

-J'arrive de Beauxbaton, je suis transféré, Répondit-je sans faire grand cas de son changement d'attitude, Tu es a Gryffindor donc ?

-Ouais..., si tu est nouveau quelques petits conseils : Ne parle à Peeves, évite de manger au château le Jeudi soir et évite les Slytherin.

-Pourquoi ? C'est qui Peeves ?

-L'esprit frappeur, un petit con qui va te mener la vie dure.

-Ah...merci, pourquoi les deux autres conseils ?

-Le Jeudi les premières années qui sont collés doivent faire la cuisine, alors j'espère que t'as une autorisation pour sortir ou que tu est majeur parce que c'est dégueulasse...ensuite, les Slytherins sont des pourris, cherche pas leur compagnie.

Je haussa les épaules et déclara détendu :

-Bah, je fais ma dernière année et je retourne en France, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de me faire des ennemis par ici.

Il me regard d'un air grave, les sourcils froncés, son regard bleu marine me transperça, à un tel point que je me sentis obligé de détourner les yeux, et d'observer comme si de rien n'était le paysage.

Au bout d'une heure le malaise passa et je retourna mon attention sur mon nouvel... « ami », il s'acharnait avec un mouchoir pour arrêter son nez de saigner, en soupirant je tirais ma baguette de l'intérieur de ma veste, trente centimètres de long, entièrement noire avec des éclats de quartz à l'intérieur, le quartz est réputé pour ètre un très bon canalisateur de magie, les baguettes fabriquées avec sont parfaites pour ceux qui ont du mal à lancer des sorts, comme moi.

-Episkey.

Un craquement se fit entendre et le nez de Ted se redressa, il sursauta à cause de la douleur puis me remercia, avec son mouchoir il entreprit de se nettoyer.

Le reste du voyage vous ennuierais, nous avons bien sympathisé et nous sommes racontés nos histoires familiales personnelles, ainsi j'appris qu'il était le fils de Nymphadora Tonks et de Remus Lupin, deux figures célèbre de la dernière guerre, il avait été élevé par sa grand mère et était à présent en cinquième année, quand je lui demanda si Hogwart était agréable il répondit simplement « Ça dépend de qui tu est ».

Je le regarda en haussant un sourcil, il n'en dit pas plus.

Vers la fin de la journée la préfète de tout à l'heure passa dans le couloir en ordonnant à tous de se mettre en robe de sorciers, nous allions bientôt arriver.

J'étais sur-excité, aussitôt j'attrapais ma valise et me changeais, je mettais l'intégrale de la tenue, robe, pull sans manche, chemise et cravate, le tout parfaitement bien.

Ted pouffa de rire en me voyant en uniforme mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions sortit du train et je suivais Ted parmi les autres élèves, nous allions rejoindre les chariots tirés par des Sombrals, je ne les voyais pas, quelques élèves si, Ted en faisait partit.

Rapidement je me rendais compte que j'étais la cible de tout les regards, au début je mettais ça sur le compte de mon extraordinaire prestance et en retirait une certaine fierté, puis je remarquais que personne n'avait passé son uniforme de la même manière que moi, c'était simple, seuls les premières années coincés était habillés de cette manière, sinon, tous étaient dans le même style que Ted, certains avaient carrément laissé tomber la tradition pour se balader avec des blousons dans le style campus américains aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives, d'autres avaient noués leurs cravates autour de leurs cranes et c'était bien la seule chose qui permettait de les identifiés .

Mais la grande majorité restait sobre, chemises blanche pas totalement boutonnées, cravates un peu défaites et jeans noir.

Bon autant dire que j'avais l'air d'un beau bouffon.

J'enlevais prestement ma cape et mon pull, je faisait un peu moins débile comme ça, mais toute l'école m'avais vu, j'étais fiché pour l'année.

La honte empourprait mes joues tandis que les filles de notre chariot ricanaient en me regardant.

Ted se retenait mais avait très envie de rire, lâcheur.

Le chemin me parut très long et l'arrivée aux château me remplie de joie, c'était aussi beau que sur les photos que j'avais vues, mais c'était bien mieux, le lac était somptueux, la forêt sinistre à souhait, c'était génial.

Oh je vous voit venir, et Beauxbaton ? Non, c'était pas pareil du tout, mon ancienne école était dans un style bien différent, vous voyez Versailles ? C'était comme ça, beau, grandiose, mais dans un autre registre qu'Hogwart.

De plus, l'arrivée me permit de cesser d'être le centre de l'attention de tout ces abrutis, nous fumes conduits dans la grande salle, je ne vais pas vous la décrire, vous avez déjà vu des photos, mais c'était vraiment à la hauteur de la réputation de l'établissement.

La fameuse cérémonie de répartition commença, en attendant mon nom j'allai m'asseoir avec Ted à la table des Gryffindor, à ma gauche je découvrit avec stupeur le garçon roux de tout à l'heure, il me reconnut et à ma grande surprise me sourit et engagea la conversation :

-Désolé pour la petite scène sur la gare, je t'ai pris pour un moldue.

-Non non pas de problèmes. Le rassurais-je en ne croyant pas un mot de son excuse.

L'idiot, pourquoi avait-il emprunté le passage juste devant moi alors ? Il me dit son nom, Alexander Gosnell, c'était un Septième année.

Toute la cérémonie passa sans que l'on m'appelle, j'étais inquiet et me demandais ce qu'il se passait, le professeur Mcgonagall fit un discours et le banquet commença.

Toutefois je n'eut pas le temps de manger qu'un élève vint me porter un message, la directrice voulait que je la rejoigne à l'extérieur de la salle, Rimbaud sur mes talons je m'exécutais et sortit.

Personne.

Il y avait bien un chat gris avec lequel Rimbaud commença à se chamailler mais sinon...

Me faisant sursauter le chat gris se transforma en une vieille dame, je me rappelais alors que la directrice était une animagus.

Elle me demanda de la suivre, nous avons enchaînés les couloirs tous plus extraordinaires que les autres et sommes arrivés devant une statue de gargouille, la directrice prononça une sorte de mot de passe particulier, en effet qui choisirait « macarons » ? Toujours est-il que la gargouille nous laissa entrer dans un bureau absolument superbe, sur trois niveaux, remplis de curiosités en tout genre, les murs étaient couverts d'étagères, au dessus de ces dernières, un nombre incalculable de tableaux représentants les anciens directeurs, le plus récent montrait un vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lunes et au regard intense mais rempli d'un bien profond, il m'observait et m'adressa un clin d'œil. J'y répondais par un signe de la main.

-Professeur Dumbledore, Fit la voix cassante de la vieille en s'adressant au tableau.

Je dit « la vieille » parce qu'à ce moment la elle me fit sursauter et je déteste ètre surpris.

-Minerva, Répondit respectueusement « Albus ».

La directrice me fit asseoir et s'installa dans le grand fauteuil, elle me tint ces mots la :

-Mister Damosel, vous bénéficiez d'une chance inouïe, c'est celle d'être le fils de l'ambassadrice Delacour et donc de bénéficier d'un passe-droit pour terminer vos études ici.

Elle me laissa enregistrer ça dans mon esprit puis reprit :

-Cependant sachez une chose, si vous vous croyez au dessus des règles vous êtes mal tombé.

Je hocha la tète, du coin de l'œil je vit Rimbaud commencer à s'intéresser de près aux rideaux d'une des fenêtres, je le supplia intérieurement de se calmer, rien n'y fit, en une fraction de seconde qui sembla durer une éternité il se jeta sur le rideau, le déchira, la tringle tomba, poussa une étagère qui en poussa une autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le bureau soit saccagé.

La vieille me regarda les yeux écarquillés, si un regard pouvait tuer je serais mort et enterré.

Cette dame avait un self contrôle absolument prodigieux car elle ne fit rien d'autre que se pincer les lèvres de rage.

Je fit un sourire tellement grand qu'il n'avait rien à envier à celui du chat de Cheshire.

Tout les tableaux s'étaient réveillés et hurlaient au scandale, seul Dumbledore se tordait de rire.

Mcgonagall souffla doucement et murmura :

-Je crois que nous allons passer à votre répartition sur le champs.

-Bonne idée, Marmonna-je nerveusement en me disant que j'allais revendre Rimbaud à un restaurant chinois.

Elle sortit sa baguette, je sursautait et sortait la mienne, je croyais qu'elle allait m'attaquer, elle me regarda comme si je sortais d'un asile de fou et fit un mouvement sec avec son bout de bois, le Choixpeau apparut sur la table, entre nous.

Il ouvrit sa cicatrice qui lui servait de bouche et se mit à parler d'une voix grinçante :

-Nan nan et nan, je l'ai déjà dit, il est trop vieux, les petits c'est facile, leur caractère est bien tranché, alors que les vieux sont trop compliqués.

-Choixpeau c'est une affaire diplomatique, fais un effort, Gronda la directrice qui perdait patience.

-Pfff...vas y gamin, enfile moi, Me balança t-il comme une insulte.

Je camouflais un sourire, « enfile moi »...non mais...

Je le saisissais avec précaution et le posa sur ma tète.

-Petit pervers, Commença t-il d'une façon vicelarde faisant soupirer la veille pudibonde.

-C'est faux ! Me suis-je insurgé.

-Ouais ouais, bon...niveau boulot c'est pas ça hein ? T'as pas beaucoup d'amis et t'en auras pas beaucoup, mais le peu que t'auras ce sera les bons.

Je haussais les épaules, ce n'était pas inexact, mes amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

-J'arrive pas a y croire, quel narcissique tu fais ! T'adore ça quand on te reluque ?!

Je ricana.

-Le narcissisme est la base de la confiance en soi mon vieux, Rétorqua-je.

-Et un culot effroyable en plus. Décidément, les Ravenclaw te jetteraient de chez eux car tu les emmerderais trop, les Hufflepuff te feraient comprendre de dégager parce que tu est trop perso, les Gryffindor te détesteraient à cause de ta manie de bien te faire voir de tout le monde, et les Slytherin te jetteraient sans problèmes à cause de ton manque de volonté, bordel je déteste les vieux...

Il se tut un long moment, je sentit clairement qu'on farfouillait dans mon cerveau, c'était une sensation froide horrible, je détestait ça, au bout d'un moment je m'exclamai, n'en pouvant plus :

-Arrête tout de suite !

-Ok ok, Abdiqua le couvre-chef, Minerva, impossible pour moi de trouver, j'hésite entre Slytherin et Gryffindor.

La directrice leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Y a t-il déjà eu un antécédent ? Demanda t-elle à bout de nerfs.

-Affirmatif, Répondit l'amas de tissus, C'était Matilda Rojers.

Le nom me disait quelque chose.

-Celle qui a inventé le sortilège de l'Imperium ? Fit-je.

-Exact joli cœur, on a lancé un gallion en l'air, face c'était Ravenclaw, pile Slytherin, Minerva tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Cela me paraît un peu hasardeux de décider ainsi du sort d'un élève, Dit-elle hésitante, Néanmoins il n'y a pas le choix...

Elle sortit la pièce d'or et l'envoya d'une pichenette dans les airs, elle retomba sur sa paume ridée, puis elle l'a fit basculer sur le dos de sa main.

-Gryffindor ! S'exclama le Choixpeau en m'éclatant les tympans par la même occasion, Bienvenue chez les chevaleresques, Ajouta t-il avec une ironie que je ne compris pas.

Ah, et Rimbaud feula.


End file.
